Little Dice and Friends in Happy birthday
by QueenStorie
Summary: It's Little Gemstons birthday and her past seems to keep holding her back.


**Hey guys My birthday is coming up on May 6 and I decided to write a story about Gemstons birthday as a treat to myself. I hope you guys like it. leave a review and go check out my tumblr. see ya**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Inkwell and over at Porkrinds home they were getting things ready. For today was Gemstones birthday and everyone was getting things ready with Elder Kettle, Little Dice and the Cup bros helping out. Porkrinds wife Sugar Spoon was in the kitchen cooking food for the party when Gemstone came in. She was dressed in yellow dress and had yellow shoes much like Sugar Spoon and even had a bow in her hair and on her tail. But Sugar Spoon saw that she looked sad and a bit scared.

"Hun whats wrong? You look upset." Sugar Spoon said looking worried.

"I don't know. I just well….I don't know how to fell about this." Gemstone said her tail loosely wrapping around her leg. A habit she has when ever she gets nervous or shy about something.

"Treasure chest. Today is your big day its your Birthday." She said

"And that's why I feel so weird about this. I never had a good birthday only near death or a trip to the hospital." Gemstone said looking back at her past of hurt and fear.

'Freak'

'monster'

'Go back to hell'

'Die already you filth'

Tears were formed in her eyes as the voices of her past seemed to creep up on her. But she was snapped out of it when Sugar Spoon scooped her up into her arms and began to place kisses all over her cheeks.

"You are here with us now my buried treasure. You are safe, you are loved and you are so special that if those people couldn't see it then they are fools." Sugar said with a gentle and loving smile as she wiped away Gemstones tears.

"Now why don't you go get your self cleaned up and then go outside. Papa has a surprise for you." She said and placed her down.

Gemstone went to the bathroom and washed her face but nearly screamed when she saw the Devil smirking in the mirror looking at her.

"Hello my little Ruby."

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DEVIL!?." She yelled

"Hey now no need to yell my dear. Is it so wrong that your daddy wanted to see his little girl on her birthday?" He said slyly as if he could do no wrong.

"Ok first off NO you are not my Daddy. I have a Papa and that is Porkrind. TWO you have no right to show your face to me after you tried to kidnap me and force me to work for you. THIRD I will never… ever never ever in in the history of forever's help you." She snapped back pointing a finger at him with a glare. He glared back.

"YOU ARE MY CHILD. MY DAUGHTER." He yelled.

"You left me before I was even born. You turned your own sons into your minions and now that I am a child again and my powers coming into full bloom you think you can get me on your side. Well I wont help you. I have a home a family and a soul mate. And you know what they love me just as I am." She yelled.

Gemstone gasped at her own words. She never felt love like the kind everyone had shown her. Flashes of her time with her Papa, Mama, Big brother Wheezy and even Dice with his family flashed threw her mind. She was loved and cared for not for her powers but just for being herself. She smiled as her heart felt warm. She made of had a bad past but this was a new start and she didn't need to hide in the dark anymore.

"You need me. You have no idea on how to use your powers." He growled

"I made myself a good business on my on making deals with my contracts. I was even given a key to the city." She said smirking

"YOU MY HAVE BUT YOUR MY CHILD YOU SHOULD BE DEALING WITH SOULS NOT HELPING THEM."

"How she uses her powers is her choice Devil." Porkrind said surprising them.

He walking up to Gemstone and held her close.

"Your Mama was worried about you so I came to get you." He said and glared at the mirror.

"Sorry Papa."

"Leave Devil I will not have you ruining my little girls birthday." Porkring growled.

"Oh yeah make me. You all seem to forget I have powers." He said and smirking like he won.

"Oh fun that so do I." Gemstone said and began to draw symbols on the mirrors edge.

"WHAT NO GEMSTO-."

Gemstone smiled as the mirror was sealed off from him.

"I see that you learned a new trick with Elder Kettle."

"Yeah he thought I might need it…..Papa….Thank you."

Porkrind looked surprised to hear her say that.

"Thank you for loving me. I know I'm going to make mistakes and I know that I will make you mad at me from time to time. But Thank you for becoming my papa. I don't know what will happen but I will do every thing I can to do right by you and Mama." Gemstone said tears falling from her eyes.

"(Sigh) Gemstone. Your not alone anymore and sure we will have our moments but you will never lose our love neither you or Wheezy will ever lose that. We will help you both get through your pasts. Now lets get you cleaned up and go celebrate your birthday. Your Mama made you cake pops."

"Vanilla cake with blue chocolate?"

"And milk chocolate shaving. Your Uncle Cagney is here too lets go get this party started."

They went out side were a Big blue banner with black lettering said Happy Birthday and a Table full of food and games set up with a jungle gym.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEMSTONE." Everyone yelled.

Gemstone ran over to them with a big smile as Porkrind looked at all the presents that were stacked higher then himself with a questioning gaze. Sugar Spoon seemed to noticed.

"Porkrind what's wrong?"

"I know that we each got her a present so did Kettle and the boys and even Cagney. So where did all these come from?" He asked and picked up a note from one of the gifts.

Sugar Spoon and Prokrind read the note and their eyes widen in shock.

'Dear Gemstone, Please accept these gift with our love. We will be visiting you soon. With love Your Aunts and Uncles.'

"Oh boy they better not have sent her a dangerous weapon or some kind of pet that." Sugar said just as Porkrinds eyes landed on a wrapped up spear.

"Ok when we see them we will talk to them. But for now let's go celebrate our little girl's birthday."

"Your right lets go." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Ok guys thats it I hoped you liked it please leave a review if you do. See you all in the next story bye.**


End file.
